


Monster in The Night

by inkbled



Series: tales of the arizona outlaw [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur Morgan / OC, Arthur Morgan / Reader, Graphic Description, Idk what else to tag this as oof, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, i didn't realize how graphic i got until i reread it, like... please tread carefully here, some soft things towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbled/pseuds/inkbled
Summary: Arizona has only been riding with the Van Der Linde gang for a couple months now, shortly before the Blackwater incident and she already has a distaste in one man in particular; Micah Bell. But with the constant bickering between her and Miss Grimshaw, she's about to lose her goddamn mind if she doesn't get out of the camp soon.Luckily, Dutch gives her the opportunity to ride with Charles and John, but Micah somehow weasels himself into the mess... and Dutch thinks its a great chance to kill two birds with one stone and hopefully have the two get along. But monsters have a way of instilling fear into the hearts of their victims.





	Monster in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a... very serious thing. This was mainly a vent drabble at first because I had a nightmare and needed to vent it out because talking about it sounded dumb and stupid, but then after I finished writing it all out, I decided to add my character into it and I guess... this is the outcome of it? Might end up writing a second part with a better ending but here it goes.
> 
> WARNING.  
> This has graphic descriptions of rape / non-con. If this is a triggering subject, I suggest you not read the material after the break-off. If you see * ← that symbol, skip over it. It's... the majority of the story, I assume, it'll only be in this story. Also, a reminder that I do not condone rape and it's a triggering subject for myself, I just felt the need to write this to vent.

Three days.

Whatever this was, it certainly wasn’t a hunting trip and it certainly wasn’t Dutch making three of his men teach her how to hunt better. Three days and they were camping again, her set up away from the three men, and her nose stuck in her journal. Maybe they were scouting for a better camp, maybe they _were_ hunting but the Van Der Linde gang got so tired of hearing her complain about not going anywhere that Dutch finally gave in and let the three men take her. John and Charles were nice, sweet, easy to talk to and Arizona appreciated them not butting in and asking her about what she wrote in her journal… though, they probably wouldn’t end up satisfied with the result once they found out that it was just her keeping tabs on animals and herbs that she stumbled upon.

The only man she could not get along with was Micah — the man was annoying, loud, and got into her space way too many times to count. It was almost to the point where she’d snarl whenever he looked in her direction. Something about him was just _off_ and she couldn’t quite tell what it was though. Maybe it was just the way he spoke and how he acted, maybe it was because he was new before either she or Sadie were taken in, maybe it was just because of how he _carried_ himself. She could not get along with him and it showed with how they always bickered, how he would always creep up behind her when she was sketching something, how he would make a sound just to scare off food — Charles and John both had to stop her from fighting him four times now.

Feisty, savage, some other bullshit that he’d spit in her direction and she’d spit some unsavory name towards him as well. She hated him and she always had to show it.

Eyes focus on the sketches she made today, mostly about the squirrel she caught and the buck that she managed to get a quick sketch from before Micah yelled and drove it off. The squirrel at hand is cooking slowly on the fire, but she can hear the laughter from the men nearby and is thankful that they’re in ear range in case she gets jumped by someone. Not that it’d be much of a big deal, not with a knife by her side and the pistol in her tent. She breathes in and closes her eyes, soaking in the warm of the flames before removing the squirrel and picking at it to find the good meat — surviving out here stopped her from being too picky, but she still didn’t like the bits of squirrel and still chose not to eat it… even if it meant getting scolded by both Pearson and Sadie.

Before too long, the moon rises and she notices that the men are putting out the fire and one of them is already getting read to start their watching shift. She hesitates for a few minutes, dark brown hues focusing on the men before putting out her own fire and crawling into her tent to discard her belt and boots. It wasn’t too cold to not wear all of the layers she had put on previously. It didn’t even take long for her to close her eyes and soundly fall asleep to the sounds of owls and wildlife.

* * *

**** START SCENE ; WARNING ****

The sound of fabric rustling was what had slowly pulled her out of the fit of sleep she was having, but the cool air mixed with sweat and heat was what brought her back to reality; she blinks, everything blurry and dark but she can feel someone hovering above her and then feels the slight tap against her face. She frowns, moving to get up but she’s forced back down and her legs are spread further apart. _That’s_ when she feels the cool air between her legs, her undergarments disposed of somewhere and her pants somewhere else. Legs try to shut themselves, but her left leg is held down by something heavy and the other is being touched by leather hands, “W— What the _fuck_ are you doin’?” Arizona shifts her hips and feels something wet press against her inner thigh, feels it rub up against her before she registers it as someone’s _cock_.

Another weak attempt to move, hands moving to look for the pistol but a familiar chuckle is made and her hands are instantly being held against dirt and all she can think about is _Micah._ She snarls and spits in his direction, hears a sneer and suddenly her ass is stinging and she’s blinking in bewilderment because the son of a bitch _spanked_ her. The young woman goes to open her mouth and something is suddenly being fisted into her mouth, the feel of cloth on her tongue registering it as either a handkerchief or her underwear. She struggles further, feeling his cock move back and forth against her leg before she tries to use the one that isn’t tied up somehow to push him away. It works, but he’s quick to force her leg back to where it was before finally speaking, “Should’a strapped them both down, I knew you’d put up a good fight…” He _laughs_ , like it’s fun, and Arizona suddenly feels the undeniable truth slowly crawling inside her. Micah Bell, the man who has been making her life hell, is in her tent and about to rape her.

_Rape her._

A sob is stifled from the cloth in her mouth, eyes burning with tears already. Micah laughs again and turns her head to face him, the smell of tobacco hitting her nostrils instantly and making her cringe, “Aw, don’t cry, I promise this’ll get better once I’m in.” He shifts, cockhead pressing against her entrance and making her instantly try to move back, “You’ll start enjoying it once you feel it, all women love a good cock inside them, sweetheart.” It doesn’t take long for him to slip inside her, but not without a bit of trial and error — she cries out when he finally breaks through, not even stopping to let her adjust before he’s snapping his hips forward and backward and grunting filth above her.

She tries to tell him to stop, feels him drape her hands around his shoulders and before she can drop them to her side, he thrusts into her again, her fingers digging into his jacket and clothed shoulder blades before crying out again. All she can muster out is small whimpers, whines, and the occasional hitch of breath before feeling a leather-clad finger move down her body and roll small circles against her clit. Pleasure mixes in with pain and Arizona cries again, sobs and hiccups and shakes her head no before being thankful that there’s cloth in her mouth instead of nothing. What would John and Charles think of they heard them? There’s no way they’d keep quiet and then everyone would know that the sounds being made were nothing but lovemaking. The entire gang would assume that Micah and her were just feuding because of they were pining for each other.

Or that Arizona finally let him into her tent.

Micah’s lips bring her back to reality, tongue moving to lick at her bottom lip but she’s quick to recover and snap at it. He snarls and brings his other hand to choke her, only to stop himself and laugh, “Almost got me there, princess, but it’s a good thing I was ready.” A quick press of his thumb against her throat and she’s frozen on the spot, quivering as he kisses her again. The taste is borderline disgusting and the drag of his tongue against her lips just makes her want to vomit, but she stops herself from doing so. Instead, she stays still and allows him to continue abusing her body as he grunts and moans above her. She doesn’t even notice that she’s on the brink of an orgasm until it hits her unexpectedly, her back arching and her crying out in ecstasy before she can feel something hot and sticky land on her stomach and inner thigh.

The young woman blinks, startled by the feeling before shifting, feeling as his cock moves away from her thigh and hears the shift of fabric. She wheezes softly, watching as she feels him get to work on the thing keeping her leg from moving and hears the sound of metal clinking, instantly realizing that it was his belt. Micah snorts, grabs the cloth from her mouth and instantly covers her mouth with his glove before she feels him wiping away the cum that would have stained her skin otherwise, “We should do this again sometime, princess, never knew you’d be good at anything other than being a pest. How about it?” He slowly uncovers her mouth and she’s instantly breathing in before speaking.

“No!” She spits out, but before she can yell out any insults, his hand is covering her mouth again and he’s forcing her to nod her head. She glares up at him, moving to kick her legs out at him but he’s quick, wrestles with both legs before sticking his other two fingers into her used cunt. Arizona bucks her hips and he laughs in her face, pulling his hand away to pat her cheek.

“Told you a woman doesn’t say no the second time.” He gets up and adjusts his belt, the other watching in horror before shooting a wink at her. But then his voice grows low, threatening, and there’s a glint of something sharp before realizing what it is, “You tell _anyone_ and that pretty throat will be slit, understood? Besides, no one is gonna believe your word over mine, isn’t that right?” He moves from his spot and leaves the tent, leaving Arizona to find her own undergarments and pants. It takes her a while to finally fall asleep.

****** **END SCENE** ******

* * *

The next morning, it takes everything for her to act like things were normal. She couldn’t find her underwear, so she had to go commando — all the while riding her horse and trying to steer clear of Micah. When he and Charles go ahead of them to make sure things are clear, John begins to poke at her quiet nature, “I mean, you usually are this quiet but there’s this… _air_ to you. You seem off, Arizona.”

Biting her tongue and keeping silent, she only nods at his comment before moving ahead of him. Once they’re all finished, they head back and it takes another few days, but Micah never enters her tent again; it doesn’t stop her from sleeping with a knife under her pillow, however. When they finally got back to camp, Arizona was quick to maneuver to her tent near Arthur’s wagon, nearly jerking away when Dutch came to welcome them all back. She doesn’t even leave once she hears Pearson announce that dinner is done, doesn’t move when she hears a few people outside her tent ask if things are alright.

Morning comes and she rides into Rhodes, making quick work to buy a bath in the nearby hotel and scrub away the dirt and stains that had been left behind. She even hesitantly denies the request when the woman asks if she needs help, cheeks burning in shame as she finds bruises from that night. Arizona could have brushed it off as being too rough with herself, but she was a terrible liar, even Hosea couldn’t teach her. She tries her best to dry herself off as quickly as possible, roughly using the towel to rub at her short hair before placing her hat on top of her head and then working on putting the rest of her clothes on. She goes to the next shop over and buys new clothes and more undergarments, opting into wearing them instead of the older ones she had been wearing.

She stays in town for the majority of the day, hoping and praying to stay away from the blond outlaw, before coming back to camp a few hours before sunset to discover that someone is rummaging through her belongings. And none other than _Micah_ is the culprit, his hand gripping tightly onto her leather journal that she had kept in her horse’s pouch until last night. She sneers and jumps at him, the both of them wrestling for the item before someone interrupts them. Dutch and Arthur find them on the ground, her knife pressed steadily against throat before one of them yanks her off of him. But she doesn’t go down without spitting out insults in his direction, “That’s my stuff, Micah Bell, and you damn well know it! Greedy pig, coward, horse shit!”

“That is _enough_ , Arizona.” Dutch’s voice is bound to be heard for all to hear, but he’s not the one keeping her from slitting the man’s throat. Arthur keeps his arms around her middle, trying to keep her from getting loose, “I thought that trip would have mended the hatred between you two, but obviously it has not. I can’t have you both fighting amongst one another like rabid animals!”

Arizona squirms in the other’s arms, throwing a dirty look in Micah’s direction before turning her burning gaze to Dutch, almost spitting out what happened that night. However, she catches the glint of his knife and she falters, instead digging her nails into Arthur’s arm, “He has my journal, Dutch, _please_ . I want it back.” She can see the older male turn to the grinning bastard, making a gesture to offer up whatever he took and Micah actually _gives it to him_ , who then in return gives her the journal back. Only then does Arthur loosen his grip, moving them both as Dutch begins to show the other out of the tent. Once the two are gone, she’s finally released before being scolded by the bandit himself.

“What the _hell_ has gotten into you lately? You’ve never been this physical with that bastard and here you are, lusting for his goddamn blood!” She can tell he’s mad, but there’s something about his tone that hints something else. Arizona stops herself from speaking up about what happened, biting her bottom lip before finally moving to sit on her bed.

“That trip didn’t help at all, Arthur. I don’t see how going on a trip like that would have possibly mended anything between that man and I. Dutch needs to realize that _I_ can’t handle being around that god awful— I’m just… I’m tired.” She brings her feet up to the edge of the bed she has and presses her knees to her chest before hugging them, eyes closing to just breathe in deep and try to calm her nerves. The bed creaks and she can feel Arthur tugging her close to his body, knowing that he can’t do much besides show comfort physically. He’s no good with comforting words, but he’s gotten better with showing that he cares. She sighs in content and rests against him, slipping her arms around his left one and hugging it, “I’m sorry for being a bother, Arthur.”

There’s silence before she feels him patting her head, “Ah, it’s alright, darling. No one can tolerate that man, it’s just harder for you to hide it.” It takes a while longer for her to calm down and relax, but it’s spent with hugging her friend and sitting in silence. Even if things were about to get a thousand times rougher for her, at least she had Arthur to help her.


End file.
